Sueño
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Un sueño tan agradable resultaba imposible de concebir, más para el genio Irie Naoki que experimentó uno. 1 era parte.
1. El sueño

Esos deseos frustrados invadían la mente del joven Irie Naoki, estando al borde de la cima de un turbulento momento de su vida eclipsada en fragmentos de una irreal felicidad. Una felicidad efímera...

Soñó que alguien lo quería de verdad, hasta morir en el intento por abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Inclusive en los peores momentos. Si perecían, lo harían juntos porque sin el otro, morirían de tristeza.  
Soñó con un romance intenso, pero sobre todo progresivo y eterno.

Sin embargo, no era el superhombre que creía ser. No, nada de eso.

Es más, era un hombre que solo podia tenerse a sí mismo, no a nadie más aunque tuviera una familia viviendo en su propio hogar. Su narcisismo le hacia daño, y por lo tanto, esos comportamientos los ejercía casi como un espejo de la imagen de su yo ideal. Un ideal vacío que no estaba conforme consigo mismo.

Todas esas máscaras narcisistas que usaba eran puras falacias, un a quebrantamiento de su propio ser, causado por el abuso que sufrió al verse forzado a vestir como mujer en el pasado gracias a su madre; le dejó una marca imborrable llena de gran dolor y rencor contra la vida, contra la misma felicidad.

El riesgo para él, significaba vivir; pero, valdría la pena experimentar con ella, o no?

Si se enamoraba, quizás las heridas del pasado se eliminarían de sus recuerdos y todo lo que vio en aquel sueño tan bonito y fantasioso, lo convertiría a la realidad. Se propondría llevar a la realidad su sueño, incluso si eso le costara la vida.

No tenia nada qué perder, o si? Negó toda posibilidad habida y por haber en caso de que su decisión le llevara mucho tiempo en conseguir. Si el camino resultaba intenso, no importaba, no pospondría su búsqueda. Si su felicidad estaba garantizada al final del camino, la viviría al máximo nivel.

Los sueños son para uno de disfrutar, pero también son para compartir con esa persona especial que esperaba encontrar y conocer a fondo. Esa persona con quien compartiría el resto de su vida...

**PD.** Un escrito que surgió de manera esporádica e impulsiva. No tiene relación con las demás historias que he puesto.


	2. La biblioteca

_"Quiero ser en tu vida algo más que un instante,  
__algo más que una sombra y algo más que un afán._  
_Quiero ser, en ti misma, una huella imborrable_  
_un recuerdo constante y una sola verdad."_

-Martín Galas

La biblioteca era uno de esos lugares que llenaban un vacío incomprensible e inconmensurable que surgía en su interior. Los puntos de partida podían ser varios, incluso, códigos por descifrar en algún momento de su escasa vida.

El amor se le hacia un tema complejo, uno que no podia desmenuzar si tuviera las herramientas y el conocimiento de cómo hacerlo; tal hecho, resultaba inconcebible.

La biblioteca con sus grandes virtudes del conocimiento, recogiendo datos e información desde épocas antiguas, ahondaban el mismo tema que tanto misterio había cimentado en él: El amor.

Leyendo historias e historias cada día que la visitaba, lo dejaban aun más confundido de como empezó. Entonces realizó un análisis de su vida:

De verdad quería enamorarse?

La respuesta para alcanzar la felicidad máxima radicaba en eso? En el amor?

Sí, por supuesto que la había.

Sí, por qué no lo seria?

Irie Naoki ansiaba conocer el amor, palparlo y saborearlo con sus propias manos, hasta volverse loco. Tales deseos no eran caprichos, solo deseos de un joven de preparatoria que quería experimentar con su juventud y aprovecharla al máximo, al menos en esa área.

A pesar de creerse tan perfecto, en sí, no lo era. Sino, era un hombre de muchos defectos, más que cualidades.

Un hombre vacío que compensaba esa falta de, por un consumo intenso de estudio, leyendo libros de amor y poemas, tal como el poema de "Quiero ser en tu vida" de Martín Galas, cosas de ese tipo que no comprendía pero aún así lo hacían sentir próximo a cumplir con su sueño y ese era el primer paso si quería conocer el amor necesitaba conocerlo a través de los libros, para después ejercerlo en persona con ese alguien especial que lo esperaba en algún lugar del mundo dispuesta a darle su amor y compañía incondicional.

**PD. **(Extracto del poema "Quiero ser en tu vida" de Martín Galas)

**NOTA:** Esta historia no tiene relación con mis otras publicaciones, pero por favor disfruten la lectura.


	3. Reflexiones

Qué raro es el amor, no? A veces fluye en tu vida y a veces se mete a través de tu piel sin pedirte permiso o tenerte piedad por el desastre universal que provocara en tu vida.

Los desastres que conllevan finales desastrosos, o desenlaces maravillosos de color de rosa; el amor, con todo y sus letras conforma lo llamado "la enfermedad del amor".

Extraños elementos que se enfrascan en el corazón de uno, inmiscuidos como renacuajos en el estanque.

Para Irie Naoki el amor resultaba un relato ficcional contado por tontos ilusionados con esos figmentos que uno escribía en puño y letra. _Como si esas cosas fueran a pasar_, se decía.

La realidad y la ficción no se pueden entremezclar.

Cuando soñó que alguien lo quería, su espíritu revoloteó cuan grande esplendor plasmado en un espejismo oculto de su ser, despertando en él un lado irreconocible de su persona. Los lados que el amor despertaba en él le causaban escalofríos, y por lo tanto, descubrir con ello sensaciones nuevas resultaba un reto auto impuesto para encontrar en él una respuesta lógica a lo NO lógico.

Qué raro es Irie Naoki, no? Querer saber lo que es el amor porque no conocía la respuesta de ello y de paso, añorar sentirlo dentro de su frío ser, resultaba inconcebible, mas no imposible.

Los dolores del pasado no impedían dicha búsqueda, no obstante los recuerdos jamás se borrarían de su mente como cicatrices permanentes, pegadas eternamente en su alma rota.

Roto estuvo en el pasado, hecho que afectó el cómo era en el presente y cómo le afectaría en el futuro si continuaba de esa manera corrosiva.

Al paso al que iba, terminaría solo y sin nadie que lo quisiera ni recordara en el cementerio.

Morir sin ser recordado, daba miedo.

Por eso, buscaría alguien con quien compartirlo todo, hasta los más insignificantes logros los compartiría a su lado, cuando la tempestad sacara lo peor de él.

La búsqueda continuaba, dejando atrás el conocimiento nefasto que había absorbido en la biblioteca sin comprender una onza de la literatura romántica.

**PD.** La inspiración llegó y con ello, las palabras fueron puestas en el papel, en este caso, en el teclado del ordenador.


	4. La candidata

Esa mañana había estado de observador empedernido, analizando los movimientos de cada una de las estudiantes de Tonan. Se encaprichó en tomar notas mentales sobre cada una de las chicas que pasaban desapercibidas, y en las que trataban de llamar su atención mediante manerismos y gestos coquetos para hacerlo estremecer.

Veía a cada una, respetando las reglas de todo caballero antes de mirar de más y sentirse como un pervertido.

Se hallaba recargado en una banca, almorzando en el patio central en compañía de su mejor amigo: Watanabe.

Éste almorzaba contándole chismes de los estudiantes de la escuela hasta quedarse sin nada más qué contar, enmudeciendo paulatinamente con el ceño arriba, disfrutando su lonche de la cafetería.

Terminando de almorzar, se encaminó al salón de clases, cuando:

Una chica de aspecto tímido y adorable, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos avellana le llamó por su nombre con la voz temblorosa. Se giró para verla mejor, memorizando el físico de aquella mujer, notando que portaba un cuerpo infantil y juvenil, hasta podría jurar que parecía de primer año, pero no se atrevió a analizar más.

Le entregó una carta de color rosa pálido, marcado con un sello de corazón bien resguardado. La cara estaba dirigida a él.

Pensó por un momento en rechazarla por el aura atolondrado de la chica, pero enseguida se arrepintió de su comportamiento. Y si era ella la candidata ideal para él?

Tomó la decision de aceptar la carta rosada y con un gesto amable y serio le dio las gracias. La chica dejó caer su boca del mismo asombro, abriendo los ojos de par en par, como si se esperaba cualquier tipo de rechazo, todo menos eso.

Le gustó esa reacción, por lo que la tomó en cuenta para escribirle una respuesta a su carta de amor.

Además, la chica no era fea, tampoco guapa, pero sí bonita y adorable, tal como le gustaban a su madre y posiblemente a él, ya que nunca se había fijado en los detalles que las mujeres de su tipo hacían, pero parecían ser que solo pertenecían a ella.

Esa tarde en su recámara abrió el sobre con cuidado para leer el siguiente contenido:

_Gusto en conocerte, Irie-kun. Soy Aihara kotoko de la clase F. No sabes quien soy, ¿cierto? Pero yo si se quien eres tú. Desde hace dos años te he admirado por tu inteligencia y_

_ por ser tan genial después de haber dado tu discurso en la ceremonia de inauguración, no tengo esperanzas de estar en la misma clase que tú... así que escribo mis _

_sentimientos en esta carta con todo mi corazón. _

_Irie-kun,te quiero_

Al terminar de leerla, sacó del escritorio una hoja en blanco y decidió escribir una respuesta a su confesión. La carta le gustó y sobre todo no contenía faltas de ortografía por lo que optó en no llamarla estúpida, ya que aborrecía a la gente de ese tipo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que ya había escogido una candidata.


	5. La respuesta

Escribió varios borradores en la hoja en blanco, terminó troceando la hoja con tanta presión aplicada por el mismo borrador.

Ninguno de sus borradores le resultaba benéfico para responderle a una persona que le acababa de declarar du amor de una manera tan sencilla, directa y pura.

Necesitaba estar al nivel de las expectativas que la gente solía decir de él.

Aihara Kotoko, se llamaba esa mujer.

Recordó sus gestos, los movimientos de sus ojos producto del nerviosismo que irradiaba su persona por tenerlo de frente, su voz temblorosa, sus manos pequeñas que sostenían aquel sobre como si fuera algo valioso y por tanto irremplazable.

Entonces, la idea le surgió como si de un relámpago se estrellara contra su cuerpo partiéndolo en dos.

Escribió:

_Aihara Kotoko, gusto en conocerte, yo soy Irie Naoki de la clase A._

_Si sabes quién soy, cierto? Pero yo no sé quién eres tú._

_De modo que pido conocerte mejor, y que tu me conozcas a mi,_

_Para ver si podemos llevarnos bien en el futuro, así que_

_Espero una respuesta tuya por este medio._

_Escribirnos cartas para conocernos, qué te parece?_

_Dices que soy inteligente y genial, pero no sé cómo eres tu._

_Por lo que sugiero conocernos._

_Esperaré tu respuesta._

_-Irie Naoki._

Cerró el sobre en un papel azulado en perfecto orden, pegándole un sello cualquiera de un águila volando. Cualquier distintivo que le colocara a la carta le daba igual, aseguró que quizás no tendría una respuesta inmediata, por lo que tendría qué esperar. Algo que aborrecía con desdicha.

A la mañana siguiente, partió madrugando a la escuela, buscando entre los casilleros el de Aihara Kotoko, esperando no ser visto por nadie.

El secretismo le intrigaba, de ahí provino la sugerencia de conocerse a través de las cartas, como un incentivo romántico, detallista incluso y un poco metódico para su gusto. Las cartas era el perfecto medio de comunicación que pudo habérsele ocurrido, por eso, cuando encontró su casillero, medio la carta asegurándose por enésima vez no ser visto por un alma, y se dirigió a paso rígido al salón de clases.

La iniciativa la había dado Aihara Kotoko, pero el primer paso lo dio él.


	6. El terremoto

Veía la television en compañía de su padre y hermano menor, a quienes les gustaba ver una serie policiaca que se encargaba de resolver crímenes que perturbaban la calma de la ciudad.

Él no era de ver mucho la televisión, pero podía darse esos gustos, no? No le hacia daño a nadie, y mientras conviviera con su familia no había nada de malo en ello.

En uno de los anuncios entre la serie, se vio interrumpido el programa debido a un terremoto de grado dos donde una casa del área se había derrumbado; a él le pareció risorio el acontecimiento.

La risa se desapareció de su rostro al ver que la persona quien había perdido su casa era la chica que escogió para ser su posible candidata en el amor: Aihara Kotoko.

Su anterior persona se hubiera reído de esa chica ilusa, no obstante el acontecimiento si le resultaba ser gracioso, mas no lo haría en cara de la chica si llegaba a presentarse al instituto al día siguiente.

Su mejorado yo, estaba preocupado por ella.

De seguro perder tu casa ha de ser un evento traumático para uno, además de tener qué buscar un lugar dónde hospedarse en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, que más inmensa no podía ser.

Por fortuna, su padre conocía al padre de Kotoko y no dudo un segundo en invitarlos a vivir a su cómoda y expansiva casa—que parecía más mansión que casa— por tiempo indefinido.

A él, en vez de parecerle una idea ridícula, aceptó sin chistar el acuerdo de tener a los Aihara viviendo en su casa. Le pareció una idea fenomenal, ya que podría conocer mejor a la chica y saber si ella lo quería de verdad, por ser como era y no por su físico.

Quería conocerla para comprobar si era la indicada.

El intercambio apenas comenzaba.

**PD.** De "Sueño" nos pasamos a "Intercambio" la segunda parte de la historia.


End file.
